Michael ate 5 slices of cake. Omar ate 5 slices. If Michael ate $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 14 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${10}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{14}$ of the cake.